


For The First Time In Forever

by Eat_SometimesWrite_Sleep_Repeat



Series: Spideypool Oneshots/Drabbles [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am serious about the no beta, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Beta, Not meant to be a songfic, POV Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Song: For the First Time in Forever (Disney), THAT HURT ME, They all need hugs, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, What Have I Done, all thanks to wade's boxes, and it's crazy, and kisses, and then, and they're a main part of the fic, but it turned into a songfic, each section of lyrics goes perfectly with the plot, i based the who fic around the song, i think i went over board with the boxes, literally that's the song they sing, no beta we die like gwen, now I'm crying, thank them for the background music, that was not planned, this is the first time I've written them, we like Gwen, why did i do that - Freeform, without meaning to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat_SometimesWrite_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Eat_SometimesWrite_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: Wade never wanted to meet his heartmate. It seemed like a disaster to do so. But maybe, after the rollercoaster of the fight with the Rhino, maybe Wade will reconsider. And the boxes, they just love changing everything. And once the author writes one line, they have to use it to their advantage.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Oneshots/Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064861
Kudos: 50





	For The First Time In Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was 500 words and horrible. And now I turned it into 2k words and awesome! Look what you can do with some time. And also, I have no idea where the Frozen song came in. I was gonna make the boxes sing and stop but then they sung the whole song and made the fic revolve around it. Which is crazy. They even made me make the title go with it. And I didn't even need to look the song up. Well, that's a lie, but only for a few lines. The rest I knew my heart and could write down. Which is kinda cool and kinda sad, since it's For The First Time In Forever from Frozen
> 
> (Yellow) [White]

Spidey was mad. Mad at himself, mad at Wade. Spidey had always done everything by himself, he was a one man team. Wade understood that, he was the same. Until he met Spider-Man. The two of them worked well together, only Wade wasn’t allowed to kill anyone. But unlike him, Spidey was having a much harder time realizing that he could leave some things for Wade to do. And accepting that he was going to do them differently. 

Wade was patient (No, you’re not) but this was the last straw. For himself and for Spidey. They both lost their patience, and both are annoyed at Spidey. 

“I hate you!” 

Wade knew that it wasn’t true. He _knew_ that. He knew that Spidey was trying to blame someone else for the death of a civilian that laid on his shoulders. Wade was ok with it. He didn’t want Spidey to take the blame, even though Deadpool couldn't have killed the civilian. 

He was on the other side of the fight, keeping Rhino distracted (What you do best) [Why do the civilians crowd around the fight anyway? It’s not a boxing match.] _No, it is not._ While Spidey was taking care of the civilians. 

Spidey’s tone had a hate in it. But not _in_ it. It had the I _know I did something wrong but I’m going to blame my brother or friend even though you saw me do it_ type of tone. And Wade was going to let it go. But Spidey was one of those people who lies in then feels bad and owns up to it. Even if he would have gotten away with it. 

And the “I hate you” that he yelled, Wade didn’t do much about it. He just has to wait until the whole thing blows over. Spidey would come to the realization that Wade did his job and he didn’t complete his. It would hurt him. Wade knew that. But he didn’t know what else to do. 

[ J.J.J is going to be all over the death in tomorrow’s newspaper. ] 

( OMG! Spidey! He’s never gonna live this down! This is horrible! )

_Shit._ [ I think you left the stove on. ] _That’s not the problem. Wait, did I? No,_ He shook his head, _This isn’t something that is just going to blow over._

It wasn’t going to blow over, Wade knew that. Spidey knew that. But Spidey was going to own up to it. Because that’s who he is. He takes the blame for everything he does and sometimes for the things he didn’t do. (Yeah, remember the time that you hurt someone super super bad and Spidey was there —) [Right! And then Spidey told the police that he did it so you—] _Wouldn’t have to go to jail. Yes, I know._ Wade played the scene over and over again in his head, trying to understand why Spidey did what he did. 

Once he realized that Spidey was still talking and had stepped closer (He’s in our bubble! We’re gonna get COVID!) [Wrong world, dumbass. Also we wouldn’t get COVID cause we’re both wearing masks] (Screw you, White.) 

“Shut up!” He yelled in his head. Spidey’s word vomit or whatever he was saying stopped. And if his mask was up, Wade knew he would see his mouth shut so fast he could’ve broke his jaw. _That… wasn’t in my head._ (Nope) [You told Spidey to shut up, good job] _Fuck._ Spidey was still staring at him with those big white eyes. Probably surprised [That’s obvious] and waiting to see if he was going to explain. “I was saying that to the boxes, not you. Continue talking.” [Great job. If I had hands I’d applaud you with how horrible that sounded.] Spidey continued to stare at him. 

“You weren’t listening?” Spidey asked, anger so close to the surface. 

“Ummm…” In those seconds that nobody said anything, Spidey seemed to break. His walls that Wade didn’t even know were up fell away. 

“I don’t know what to do.” His voice broke in the middle, sounding like he is confessing something that he never told anyone before. (I don’t know a lot of stuff—) [You don’t know shit] (But I know that that is exactly what he’s doing) [Of course that’s what he’s doing, that is self explanatory] _Oh, will you guys shut up?_ “It’s like Gwen, and my Uncle Ben, and everyone else I’ve gotten close to. And I have no idea what to do. Someone gets hurt every time I try to save everyone.” 

“Hey, hey hey” In the most comforting tone Wade can manage [He’s never —] _I need you to shut up. Even the readers want to to shut up._ (Yeah, White, you need to shut —) _Same with you Yellow. You guys don’t exist in the other fics this author has written. So go away. Nobody wants you._ (That hurts) _I told you to shut up._

“Baby boy, come here.” Wade walks closer to Spidey, slowly as not to scare him. Or ruin the mood of this wonderful rooftop that they are occupying. He wraps him up in his arms, resting his chin on Spidey’s head. _Spidey seems taller from afar, or maybe I grew…_ (We’re hugging Spider-Man!!!) [I have to admit, that’s pretty awesome.] _OMG!!! We’re hugging Spidey!!! Best day of my life!!!_

Spidey reached his hands up and pulled his mask up to his hairline, tucking his now unmasked face into Wade’s chest. Wade felt his heart stop at knowing that if he pulled back, he could see Spidey’s face. For the first time in forever. 

(Cause for the first time in forever!) 

[There’ll be music, there’ll be light] 

(For the first time in forever!) 

[I’ll be dancing through the night] 

Spidey whimpered. Tears falling on Wade’s suit. 

“Baby boy, don’t cry.” Wade says as he leans back to look into Spidey’s glassy eyes. His real eyes, not the eyes no his mask. The sight hurt him. His baby boy shouldn’t be hurting like this. 

(Don’t know if I’m elated or gassy) 

[But I’m somewhere in that zone] 

(‘Cause of the first time in forever) 

[I won’t be alone]

Spidey’s eyes are red rimmed from crying, tears creating canyons in his cheeks, his beautiful mouth pulled into a frown. 

(I can’t wait to meet everyone!)

[What if I meet _the_ one?]

He drags a gloved hand across Spidey’s cheek, resting it there spread across the side of his face. Spidey nuzzling his face down into Wade’s palm. “You did the best you could. You can’t save everyone, Sweetums. It’s not possible.” Spidey mumbled something into Wade’s palm. 

(Tonight imagine me gown and all)

[Fetching draped against the wall]

(The picture of sophisticated grace)

[I suddenly see him standing there]

(A beautiful stranger, tall and fair)

[I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face]

Spidey reaches one hand down to his other hand and grabs the top of Wade’s glove. _He’s going to take off my glove._ Wade’s heart races and he tries to tug his hand away. His scars are not something that he needs to impose on Spidey. Especially in the emotional moment. 

(But then we laugh and talk all evening)

[Which is totally bizarre]

(Nothing like the life I’ve lead so far)

But Spidey persisted. He took off the glove, dropped it to the ground, and linked their hands. Not worrying about the scars. Wade sighed glad to know that Spidey didn’t care about the scars. At least the ones on his hand, the ones on his face may be a different deal. 

(For the first time in forever!) [Hey! It was my turn to say that line!] (Bummer, I said it first.) [Fuck you, Yellow]

[There’ll be magic, there’ll be fun]

(For the first time in forever!)

[I could be noticed by someone]

Wade gasped. His hand searing. He tried to let go of Spidey’s hand but he couldn’t, tried to tugged his hand out of Spidey’s viselike grip. He looked up to Spidey, and his eyes where foggy. Like he wasn’t there or he was seeing something different. Like he was bewitched. 

It was like an elephant charged into his chest, he sucked in a quick, sharp breath. And he stopped seeing Spidey or the rooftop or New York around them. He could still feel them. But now he was… seeing Spidey. But not the present Spidey. 

It was the first time they met. Spider-Man beating his ass while trading quips back and forth cause he caught Wade killing people in his city. The first time they ate tacos together. The first time Spidey came to Wade’s place, Wade beat his ass in video games. For all Spidey is at fighting, he’s shit at Mario Cart. The first time Spidey congratulated him for not killing anyone for a whole month. 

Every one of their first times doing things together. All their second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth times doing things together. Their fights, taco nights, and adventures were all there. Every memory that Spidey was in flashed through his mind, like he was there all over again. And when it was all over, he stared at Spidey, at his heart mate. The one person that all walls can come down around. The one person where lies don’t exist. The one person who, once you find them, is never supposed to leave. Not until death. 

The one person that Wade never wanted to meet. Thinking that no-one would ever love him. Love has never been his friend. Love hates him. But maybe, just maybe, Love chose right. 

(And I know it is totally crazy)

[To dream I’d find romance]

(But for the first time in forever)

[At least I’ve got a chance]

It was a brush of the lips. Nothing more than a second that their lips touched. But Spidey had kissed him. Kissed him!! Wait, his mask has to be off for Spidey to kiss him. Wade, not wanting to let go of Spidey’s hand, took his hand off his face and rubbed it on his. If his heart beats any faster, it’s gonna stop. His mask was off. The gorgeous man across from him was staring at his scared face. 

(Don’t let them in, don’t let them see)

[Be the good girl you always have to be]

(Conceal, don’t feel, put on a show)

[Make one wrong move and everyone will know]

He tried to let go, turn away, put on his mask, leave. But Spidey held him still, not letting him leave, not letting put his mask back on. He closed his eyes, trying to keep one layer of protection. If Spidey left. If he yelled, if he was disgusted, Wade doesn’t think he’d be able to live. Not with the pain of his Heartmate rejecting him. Multiple bullets to his own head if that happened.

(But it’s only for today)

[It’s only for today]

(It’s agony to wait)

[It’s agony to wait]

(Tell the guards to open up the gate)

[The gate]

There was some shuffling, but Spidey never let go of his hand, or let him leave, then there was a firm kiss. One that reminded Wade of Spidey's stubbornness when he said something Spidey disagreed with. Just resting there, not moving, keeping contact. It wasn’t much longer than the one before, but it was firmer more solid and secure. Wade kept his eyes closed during the whole thing, not wanting to look at the person who was kissing him. Not wanting to look at the person once they open their eyes, not wanting to see the disgust. 

(For the first time in forever)

[Don’t let them in, don’t let them see]

(I’m getting what I’m dreaming of)

[Be the good girl you always have to be]

(A chance to change my lonely world)

[Conceal]

(A chance to find true love)

[Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know]

“Open your eyes, Pool. Look at me” Spidey’s voice was solid but comforting. But not enough for Wade to let all his walls crumble. ‘Cause once he opens his eyes, they’ll crumble. Turn to dust. And it can either go wonderfully right or it could become a disaster. And even though Spidey brought his walls down to free the tears and take the hug. Wade wasn’t — wait, Spidey took his wall down to Deadpool. Not to Wade. Not to his Heartmate. What if he doesn’t want a Heartmate? What if he doesn’t want to deal with Wade? What if? To many things can go wrong if he opens his eyes. He will not open his eyes.

“DP, please, open your eyes. Let me see what color they are.” 

(I know it all ends tomorrow)

[So it has to be today]

Wade opens his eyes, “Seriously? You wanted me to open my eyes so you can see what color they are.” He smirks, raising the skin where an eyebrow would be. 

“Yes, Pool, I wanted to see what color they were.” Spidey smiles, lighting his entire face, looking into his eyes. “They’re blue. Prettiest blue eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Wade’s smirk disappears. He opened his eyes. He did the one thing he told himself he wouldn’t do. 

But it’s not like he thought. Spidey’s smiling. Smiling. At Wade. No disgust in his big doe brown eyes. And it hit him. Spidey wasn’t disgusted. Not at him, not at his scars. 

A gasp escapes his mouth, and he tugs Spidey closer, so close they’re practically merged together. They were standing close before but now, not a sliver of light could pass between their bodies. But, the world is waking up, not enough light to slip though if it had the space. Wade sweeps Spidey’s mask off he top of his head, freeing his head of fluffy brown hair. Burying his face into the fluff, he smells like home. Home like he’s never known before. His arms wrap around his slim body, almost coming back around with how lean he is. Spidey wraps his arms around Wade, finding room around the katanas, tucking his head under Wade’s chin and into his chest. 

After few, or maybe it was many, minutes, Spidey backed away. Far enough away that their tender hug ended. Spidey held out his hand, “I’m Peter Parker, Heartmate.”

Wade jumped into the handshake, wanting to share his name with his Heartmate. Shaking Peter’s hand enthusiastically, he said, “Wade Wilson, pleasure to make your acquaintance, Heartmate.” The laugh that he got in response was the best sound in the entire world. Yet Wade was only partly sad to put a stop to it. 

Still holding Peter’s hand, he tugged it, bringing a tumbling Peter right up to his chest. He slammed his lips onto Peter’s, stopping Peter’s beautiful laugh, not wanting to waste anymore time to have their first real kiss. Peter’s soft lips reacted, moving against Wade’s in perfect synchronization. It was rushed and hot, not how Wade had imagined his first kiss with Peter to go. But perfect none the less. 

The second kiss was different. Slower and more love than heat. Both enjoying finding their other half. Both basking in the love of their Heartmate. The one that they don’t have to hide any of their self from. No lies when you’re with your Heartmate. Lies don’t exist when you’re with your Heartmate. And together, they can face off any enemy. Including tomorrow’s press.

(‘Cause for the first time in forever)

[Nothing’s in my way!]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Find me on my tumblr @wannabeauthorzofija for more! Hope you enjoyed this fic! I really love this fic and I hope you do too! Leave a comment and make my day!


End file.
